


Finally

by ShellyMoore



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Feelings Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyMoore/pseuds/ShellyMoore
Summary: I suck at summaries, but this is how I wish the next episode coming up in a few weeks would go.  I know it's not, the show writers are cruel like that, but a girl can dream!This first chapter is really short. Forgive me for that.P.S. There is, however,  another way  I would love to see the next episode unfold, more so than this. Read  - The Ship Sails Itself's - fanfic "Hold on, I Don't Mind." Seriously, stop what you're doing now and read it! If you haven't already!? I realize I just told you to stop reading mine and go read hers, but it really is that good! You can come back to mine later and try not to be disappointed when you do 😂. Her's is way better.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Charmed Fanfic Must Reads





	1. Shattered Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just made a third pass on this chapter after post and found yet another problem that required an edit! Either I am too hasty in posting or my editing skills are questionable, most likely a combination of the two. Y'all (unapologetic southern girl, accent included) I am in serious need of a beta!

Macy felt off as she ignored the incessant buzzing of her phone. She had already checked; it was Julian and for some reason she could not even muster a modicum of desire to answer the call. Which was odd because she usually welcomed the distraction his off-centered handsomeness and brilliant mind provided. 

Distraction, why would she think of him in those terms. Her boyfriend was not a distraction! He was her...boyfriend, she thought weakly. 

Macy sighed. Denial at this point was becoming an exercise in futility. Ever since her imagined kiss with Harry, and the command center 'if-you-don't-stop-hiding-secrets-from-your-sisters-you're-going-to-all-die fiasco', she had a much harder time keeping a lockdown on her confusing feelings for the whitelighter. It didn't help that he had went and made things worse by apologizing for being a jack-hole to her in the most selfless way possible. Okay, admittedly Harry's version of being jack-hole was more I'm just going to slap you in the face with some really hard truth tinged with more than a little jealousy than any real maliciousness, but still, it had hurt.

The final affront, that had led her into Julian's arms and later his bed, happened when Harry told her his relationship with that skank bitch Abigael was none of her business; that she knew damn well how he felt about her but that shouldn't stop her from being with whoever she wanted. She remembered how her heart had cried out - but that's you you dumbass - before her fear of what that meant effectively clamped her mouth shut as she watched him storm out of the command center.

Instead of listening to her instincts and going after him she had ran in the opposite direction towards Julian. Loving Harry would change everything. He made her feel vulnerable and needy, which were things Macy was not at all comfortable with. She liked being in control, she needed it like oxygen. With Julian she was always in control. There was comraderie and companionship without any of the swirling emotions Harry invited. It was new an exciting when things first started with Juian, but now it was failing to distract her from her feelings for Harry; having just an imagined kiss with Harry causing her panties to soak through was not helping. It seemed her desire for her whitelighter was becoming as hard to contain as her feelings.

She went over to where her journal lay on her bed and opened it to the picture she had drawn. Nope, denial was failing her on all fronts now! As she studied the handsome visage in front of her, she knew her confession to her sister's was true, this was Harry not James. It was in the eyes, the gentle compassion was unique to her whitelighter. Her sister's had took one look at it an immediately cessed out the truth. All of them could easily tell their whitelighter from his dark counterpart. It seemed her sister's possessed that ability even through the lens of Macy's artistic eye and apparently now that her denial was crumbling all around her so could she.


	2. Confession

"Macy is that a..did you draw a picture of me?"

Macy jumped at the sound of Harry's voice behind her. Whirling around to face him, she clutched the etching to her chest. 

"Harry, w-what are you doing in my room?" 

"You're bedroom door was open so I thought I'd ask if you wanted to share a cup of tea with me." He shrugged, "I've missed our talks Macy."

Her heart melted at his admission. "Oh, Harry! So have I." She confessed.

His gaze dropped again to the paper she had clutched tightly against her chest. "May I.." 

She knew he wanted to see her drawing and her face set with unmistakable horror. Fear of discovery filling her with anxiety and dread. What if Harry found out she had feelings for him? What if his had changed? What if they hadn't?" At this point she wasn't sure what frightened her the most.

"Oh, I see. It isn't a picture of me, is it?" He accused. Well, not really accused. Harry didn't look angry or bitter, just resigned and hurt... He looked so hurt! 

"You'll never be enough." He whispered to himself.

"Excuse me?" Macy inquired.

"It's nothing" Harry responding.

"Oh it's definitely something Harry." Macy pleaded, "Talk to me."

Harry sighed, "It's something Jimmy said to me right before I...well, right before I thought I killed him." He paused and sucked in a ragged breath, clearly having a hard time with what he was about to confess.

"Harry" Macy said (her voice laced with compassion) searching out his gaze with her own, hoping he could read her support there as she encouraged him to continue.

"He told me that I would never be enough for you." His eyes became dewy with emotion, his voice raw with pain. A pain that called to Macy's soul, demanding she put a stop to it.

She pressed the picture she had drawn into his hands. "Take a good look Harry, because it's not James." She was not about to mince words, not when the darklighter's had driven a wedge between her and the man she loved! 

The man she loved... she grabbed hold of the errant thought feeling the truth of it. 

Harry looked at the sketch Macy had thrust in his hands. There was so much love poured into the details. Could he be...why would she draw a picture of him?

"Macy, I don't understand?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this chapter is also really short, but it just felt right to end it here (hopefully it builds anticipation). So no apologies this time. Final chapter coming soon...


	3. This is What You Came Here For

You see the thing about Macy, when her walls fall they don't just come down...they shatter. She loved Harry. She freakin' LOVED him! She could spend the rest of her days running from her feelings or she could take a chance on the man in front of her. 

This was Harry, her friend, her confidant, her champion. If there was anyone she could trust with her heart it was this man!

The other thing about Macy is when her mind is made up she is rather fearless.

'I don't understand,' he had said.

Macy reached up and clasped her hand against a sculpted cheek. She sucked in little breath when he leaned into her touch, the simple reaction causing a thousand butterflies to dance to life inside her belly.

"Allow me to clarify. Your darklighter is the one who could never be enough," she paused briefly to shift her hand from the side of his face to the back of his head, threading her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair, "because he's not you Harry."

She pulled him down and pressed her lips to his. He hesitated just a second before bringing his hands around to grasp the small of her back, pulling her flush against him and letting out a desperate growl as he deepened the kiss. His lips began to move against hers with a maddening intensity. Harry kissed Macy like a man presently starving who was now being served a four course meal. He devoured her!

She had never been kissed so thoroughly in all her life. Damn, she thought, what would it be like when he finally took her to bed, because (at this point) that was an inevitability.

Macy reluctantly pulled away from the kiss when her need for oxygen became too great. There eyes met, both filled with desire, but Harry's also had a look of wonderment and incredulity. He honestly had no idea she was harboring feelings for him Macy mused.

To drive away any further doubt from his mind that he was who she desired above all others Macy added, 'Jimmy could only ever be a pale imitation of the man I truly wanted, and Julian...he was..." she paused, searching for the right word, "a distraction, and...safe. He couldn't break my heart if he never had a firm hold on it, not like you do."

She dropped her gaze, unsure how he would react to her confession and more than a little ashamed at using Julian as a buffer against her feelings for Harry. He was a good man and deserved better than that. Macy had not meant to use him, but there it was.

Harry hooked a finger under her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his once more and Macy was dazzled by the emotions swirling there. "You're heart is a treasure Macy, if you would allow me the honor, I would guard it with my very life and never do it harm."

Macy felt her eyes grow glossy with unshed tears at his impassioned plea. "Well then," she replied, "the honor is all yours."

"Oh thank God!" was Harry's response before he brought his lips crashing down on hers again. Dear God the man could kiss Macy thought. When he began to slowly work the buttons of her blouse loose she reluctantly pulled away, giggling a little as he tried to follow her mouth with his own. Macy, however, was insistent. When Harry's bottom lip stuck out in an obvious pout, she outright laughed. 

"Before we go any further," she explained, "I need to break up with Julian."

Harry's pout morphed into a satisfied smile as her meaning became clear through the haze of his need. "Yes, yes, you should go do that right now. I'll orb you"

"I don't think so Harry. I believe there's some unspoken rule. You don't bring you're soon to be new boyfriend with you when you break up with your old."

Harry's eyes twinkled. "Say it again."

"What?" Macy asked with faux innocence.

"Don't be coy." Harry replied, a teasing tone lacing his response.

She lightly grasped the material of his shirt bringing him closer. "Boyfriend, lover, soulmate," she said, placing a gentle kiss on the seductive softness of his lips, knowing anything more would cause the raging inferno between them to burn out of control and she still needed to deal with Julian. 

She pulled away from him and walked to her bedroom door to do just that. Before leaving, she turned back to him and said, "Don't go anywhere Harry, I'm not done with you yet."

"Truthfully, I never will be." She added before walking out, leaving a very satisfied and gloriously happy whitelighter in her wake.

\-------------- THE END --------------


End file.
